


弥赛亚同人－飒柊：噩梦后

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Gojou Souma & Shiba Shuusuke, Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke





	弥赛亚同人－飒柊：噩梦后

柊介在黑暗里从床上坐起，被迫脱下因噩梦冒出的冷汗浸湿的睡衣，却不知道察觉他噩梦的飒真已经从对面床上站起。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了。”他察觉到了搭档。  
“做噩梦了？”飒真走到他床边，不等柊介回答便二话不说的拉开被子挤入那张小床。  
“很挤…”  
飒真却不把柊介抱怨当回事，抬手垫入搭档头下把他赤裸的单薄身躯揽入自己这边。  
“别想那些了，任务迫不得已…想着我就能入睡了。”  
熟悉的声音在耳边说着。  
柊介借着黑暗瘾去他平日的面具，把头靠入那个熟悉身体的胸口，他把沉默当作回应传达出去。  
飒真笑着搂紧属于他独一无二的存在。  
“晚安，我的弥赛亚。”


End file.
